Wireless communications devices may employ a variety of methods for achieving a network connection after initial power up or out-of-service conditions on the device. For example, a wireless device may scan the local wireless environment to detect radio frequencies corresponding to particular networks, and select suitable cells in those networks based on any of a number of prioritization factors (e.g., recency of use, preference set forth by the service provider, etc.) In a typical arrangement, a device may store a list of networks set by the service provider, a list of frequency bands supported by the device, and a list of channels within each supported band.
Multi-SIM (subscriber identification module) wireless devices have become increasing popular because of their flexibility in service options and other features. One type of multi-SIM wireless device, a dual-SIM dual active (DSDA) device, allows simultaneous active connections with the networks corresponding to two SIMs. DSDA devices typically have separate transmit/receive chains associated with each SIM. Another type of multi-SIM wireless device, a dual-SIM dual standby (DSDS) device, allows selective communication on a first network while listening for pages on a second network.
In various types of multi-SIM wireless communication devices, each modem stack associated with a subscription may store information provisioned by its respective network operator, and may independently perform idle mode tasks required for service acquisition. Consequently, each modem stack associated with a SIM may separately perform processes including scanning the local wireless environment on frequencies of previously-acquired broadcast channels, scanning the local wireless environment on frequencies in supported bands, measuring signal strength on detected channels, and reading system information, including PLMN identifiers, on broadcast channels. Since each SIM may perform these tasks according to its own network status and configuration, despite capabilities and/or other available resources of the device, system acquisition may be prolonged and power consumption may be increased.